Goofy vs Waluigi
Goofy vs Waluigi is a what-if? episode of Death Battle. Description Super Mario vs Mickey and Friends. Which one of these two tall lanky individuals who constantly break the laws of physics and participate in a lot of sporting event will win in a Death Battle? Interlude (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: Sidekicks, sidekicks are peoples who help the people to do something they wants! Boomstick: We mentioned this in Luigi vs Tails right? Wiz: Yes, some sidekicks are tall lanky individuals and really weak like Goofy, Mickey's dumb sidekick! Boomstick: And Waluigi, Wario's younger brother, he's Wiz and i'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills, to find out who would win a Death Battle! Goofy (Cue Goofy Cartoon Theme 1) Wiz: Goofy is a antromorphic dog from Disney and he is a character from Mickey and Friends series! Boomstick: This guy is so idiotic that makes me laugh! Wiz: Goofy's first appearence is in the cartoon Mickey's Revue in where he is watching Mickey show and now lets move for his weapons and abilities, Goofy has super goobers in his hat which lets him turns into Super Goofy! Boomstick: Wow, he looks like Superman in this form! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse a Rocking Song) Wiz: In this form, Goofy gains super strength, super breath, super hearing, super speed for fly, x-ray, telescopic vision and invulnerability but his powers are temporary and eventually wear off! Boomstick: Goofy has guns like shot guns, revolvers and rifles, he has a fishing rod which he can use to fishing or to snag peoples and things, he has a rapier which can be used like a sword, he has a extend-o-hand which makes this extendable hand grabs things and punches things like a boxing glove! Wiz: Goofy has a magic bag which can be used to pull out many items such as books with useful information or jars and others, Goofy in Kingdom Hearts series gets new abilities like hyper healing which lets him recovers up faster from being knocked out, berserk lets him attack power rises when critically damaged! Boomstick: Second chance makes Goofy survive a normally fatal blow with just 1 HP left, MP Haste recovers Goofy's MP a little quicker, MP Rage restores his MP as Goofy's takes damage, Goofy has a shield which can be used for some attacks! Wiz: Rocket lets him charges into the air to hit airborne enemies with a flying uppercut, Goofy Charge lunges towrds a target, Goofy Tornado spins and attacks enemies for multiple hits, Goofy Bash throws his shield hitting the opponent, Goofy Turbo humorously rides on his shield, crashing through enemies and sending them flying! (Cue Mickey Mouse Clubhouse Clubhouse Heroes) Boomstick: Evolution makes him lightly heal himself and allies by restoring 30 HP, Stun Edge makes a leaping strike that has a chance of stunning the opponent, Confusion Strike makes a spinning attack that confuses opponents, Protect makes a barrier that protects from physical attacks for a few seconds! Wiz: Goofy has a staff which can be used as a bludgeoning weapon, block bladed weapons, make items float in the air and manipulate them and can cast unknown spells Goofy don't prefers to use them! Boomstick: Well, this dog makes me laugh so much! Goofy: Oh, there will be plenty of time for parties when you're older, Maxie. Why, when i was your age, i'd never even been invited to a party, and look at me now! Waluigi (Cue Waluigi Pinball Super Smash Bros. Brawl) Wiz: Waluigi is Wario's younger brother and rival of Luigi! Boomstick: And he is a evil clone of Luigi too! Wiz: In Mario Party 3, Waluigi took down Bowser with one single kick! Waluigi kicks Bowser. Boomstick: Well, Bowser got Walkicked! Wiz: Waluigi makes his debut in Mario Tennis for Nintendo 64 and Waluigi only appears in Mario spin-off games like Mario Kart, Mario Party and others! Boomstick: When Waluigi will appears in the main Mario games? Wiz: Waluigi has a tennis racket he uses this in Mario Tennis games and he can uses this as a weapon or to launches tennis balls to attack some people, he also has a gun he used this in Mario & Sonic Olympic Games series, he has a bow and arrow too and a baseball bat! Boomstick: In Mario Super Sluggers he has a liar ball, the liar ball is a massive ball and an eggplant used in succession, the eggplant causes the target to lose their lunch, Waluigi has Bob-Bombs which can explodes if he throws in any target! Wiz: He also has a Piranha Plant, the Piranha Plant is a small eating plant to bite some peoples, he has a golf club too, he has a boxing gloves for punches, he has Dodgeball Claws which allows him to use claws in his back to throw dodgeball balls! Boomstick: In Mario Kart games he can uses power-ups to help him like the star which lets him invincible for a few seconds, the mega mushroom lets him grows giant and invincible for a few seconds, the blue shell is a shell that follows in some people and explodes after hitting the people and some other Mario Kart power-ups! Wiz: Waluigi can teleport in a short distance in purple puffs of smoke, Waluigi can summons purple vines behind him to protect him from any attack or to trap some peoples and Waluigi can spins to generate a tornado to deflect small projectiles! Boomstick: Waluigi is like the weakest Mario character ever or no? Waluigi: Waluigi time! Fight (Cue Invader Jim Johnston) Wiz: All right, the combatants are set, let's end the debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! (Cue Waluigi Pinball Mario Kart DS) Waluigi walks in the Mushroom Kingdom and he sees Goofy. Goofy: Huh, oh no, you must be the guy who beat me before, Luigi! Waluigi: My name is Waluigi and not Luigi! Goofy: Waluigi? You're friend of Luigi? Waluigi: No, i am the rival of Luigi! Goofy: Well, i will fight you to see if you're weak than Luigi! Waluigi: Oh yes, Waluigi Time! Both enters in combat positions. FIGHT! (Cue Mario & Luigi Partners in Time Battle Theme) Waluigi charges and kicks Goofy to the ground, Goofy picks his shield and he hits Waluigi with the Goofy Tornado, Waluigi picks his tennis racket and he launches tennis balls but Goofy blocks with his shield and he throws at Waluigi's head, Goofy picks his shotgun and he shoots some projectiles but Waluigi spins like a tornado deflecting the projectiles back but Goofy blocks again. Goofy picks his rapier and he slashes Waluigi's stomach as he screams and then, Goofy hits Waluigi with his shield again knocking the Anti-Luigi back, Goofy charges but Waluigi teleports behind him in a puff of smokes making Goofy coughs, Waluigi kicks Goofy to the ground and then, Waluigi jumps to the air and then, he uses the dodgeball claws throwing 4 balls at Goofy. Waluigi lands on the ground while Goofy gets out of the ground, Waluigi runs summoning purple vines trapping Goofy and then, Waluigi throws 5 Bob-Ombs causing a explosion happening. Waluigi: Waluigi number 1! The dust disappear revealing Goofy still alive. Goofy: You're number 1? I will show you who is number 1! Goofy picks his hat from his head and then, he eats the super goobers turning into Super Goofy. Waluigi: Mamma mia! Waluigi throws an liar ball creating a puff smoke making Super Goofy coughs and then, Waluigi equips the star becoming Star Waluigi, Star Waluigi jumps and makes an axe kick at Super Goofy's head and then, Star Waluigi kicks him more to the ground, Super Goofy punches Star Waluigi until Waluigi lost the star effect, Waluigi equips the mega mushroom becoming Mega Waluigi. Mega Waluigi tries to grab Super Goofy but Super Goofy dodged easily and he punches Mega Waluigi's face 5 times and Mega Waluigi falls to the ground, Waluigi lost the mega mushroom effect turning back to his normal, Waluigi equips the metal mushroom orb turning into Metal Waluigi. Super Goofy breathes a super breath but Metal Waluigi resists, Metal Waluigi jumps and axe kicked Super Goofy's head again and then, Metal Waluigi kicks Super Goofy more until Waluigi lost the metal effect, Super Goofy grabs Waluigi in the neck and then, Super Goofy punches Waluigi's face 10 times making the head explodes in blood. Goofy: I am the real number 1! K.O.! Goofy turns back to normal and walks away while Wario sees Waluigi's dead body without his head. Results (Cue Goofy Cartoon Theme 1) Boomstick: Well, that was short because it was a stomp! Wiz: Goofy outclasses Waluigi in every category, Waluigi doesn't stand a chance against him because Goofy is planet level while Waluigi is a buttmonkey, Goofy is much more durable than Waluigi he can tank Waluigi powers and weapons easily and that's it! Boomstick: Looks like Waluigi is the real Goofy than Goofy! Wiz: The winner is Goofy! Who would you be rooting for? Waluigi Goofy Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Nintendo vs Disney' themed Death Battles Category:'Mickey and Friends vs Mario' themed Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Creature themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Danibom Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:'Sidekick' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Anti-Hero' themed Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:Follow up Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2016